megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conspiracy
Conspiracy What do they actually call Conspiracy in Persona 5. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:26, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I believe there is no such name for their group. Something strike me as strange further in the article. Was there a connection between Shido and Yaldabaoth? All Yaldabaoth did was giving Goro Akechi and MC access to the Metaverse. Shido and Akechi has their own goal twisted by their desire - all by themselves. Erwincole (talk) 00:03, April 22, 2017 (UTC) It's likely Yaldabaoth had an interest in seeing Shido come to power regardless of his "game"; his thirst for power combined with his ignorance of who was pulling his strings would have made him an ideal puppet for the Demiurge to seize power over Japan without intervening directly. -- 01:58, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :I've maintained, and all evidence points to, that Yaldabaoth's role in the Conspiracy begins and ends with giving Akechi his Persona. His role as "Conductor" refers to him having indirected created and goaded both the Conspiracy and the Phantom Thieves in the name of his experiment; it's very likely that no member of the Conspiracy so much as knew of Yaldabaoth's existance, much less that he was behind everything.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:01, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Sae Niijima Again, this is speculatory. Being unknowing still wouldn't make someone part of the conspiracy, at they're not conspiring with the conspiracy members themselves. Why is this back, again, with no supporting citation given? Great Mara (talk) 02:07, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :If a member of the conspiracy is defined as any adult who attempts to control Tokyo through corruption (and directly opposes the Phantom Thieves), then Sae would be defined as one. She "conspires" to manipulate evidence and wrongfully prosecute the innocent, and has an alliance with her SIU boss who is defined as part of the conspiracy. Just because she may not be part of "higher-up" group, and she is being used as an unknowing pawn, I wouldn't say she's disqualified. I would argue she is still relevant and attached/associated with it, and is noteworthy of a possible mention. —AlexShepherd ツ 02:14, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Everything I've seen of Sae's actions points to more as personal gain, than acting along with the conspirators. Being acted upon by conspiracy members would not make them part of the group. As I recall, there is a scene where the SIU Director expresses disdain at her even being involved with the mental shutdown/Phantom Thieves business. Trying to find it online currently. Great Mara (talk) 04:28, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Suguru Kamoshida I suspect Suguru Kamoshida is just a pawn of Principal Kobayakawa who is actually a member of the Conspiracy. Otherwise Shadow Kamoshida will mention the Black Mask and the Conspiracy's dark deeds like with Shadow Madarame, Shadow Kaneshiro, and Shadow Okumura. While Shadow Kamoshida just talks about his distorted desires similar to Shadow Sae talking about her distorted desires. --Cococrash11 (talk) 04:40, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Logo I'm looking at this decoration piece at Shido's Palace and I'm not sure what it really represents. In terms, is it just Shido's thing or can it correspond to the whole group? http://i.imgur.com/AqmzMVz.png --User:Suminoma 20:06, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Other members of the Conspiracy Could the police and the two men in black following Joker be involved with the Conspiracy too? 15:25, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think so. I believe that they are actually related to a separate group from Persona 5 Scramble, considering the police is literally waiting for Joker to go back to LeBlanc. Also, the Conspiracy is just a sand castle Yaldabaoth built to justify something like: "Humanity worships the most corrupt and foolish folk as idols so might as well as let me take over." It has no meaning if not for Yaldabaoth backing it up and trying to kick it down.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 15:28, December 29, 2019 (UTC)